Red String
by Lilynxis
Summary: I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, all that you have yet to be.
1. Note

Hihi~ I'm pretty sure you guys have noticed but I've combined the first two and the third and forth chapters in to create two chapters out of the four. I also wanted to clear up some stuff to you guys. To suite what I had in mind I changed up a few things. Naruto and the gang are older by two years so they are seventeen and harry or Hari is younger by one year making him seventeen as well. Second of all constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be too harsh with it. Yes mpreg and other stuff will happen so if your homophobic stay away. I've been busy with a lot of things so I haven't updated but I will soon! Love you guys~!

Xoxo. Lilynxis


	2. Chapter 1

"Sometimes the person you are willing to take a bullet for ends up being the person behind the gun

* * *

"Harry leaned back on the leather chair inside the library of the Potter Manor. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of all the things that had occurred these past months. He had finally defeated Voldemort. He did all that was expected of him but he still feels incomplete, unhappy, uncontent.

He feels all of those emotions and more as they grow each day. He has defeated Voldemort but things have gotten worse since his triumph over the dark lord.  
Everywhere he goes there is a camera. Everyone wants to get a look at the wizarding worlds savior. Interviews and press conferences are everywhere and frankly it has long since started to bother him. But this, this is the final blow. After all he had done, is this how they repay him? He'd just found out about the Weasley's, Hermione's, and Dumbledore's betrayal.

Not only were Ron and Hermione being payed to be his friends but the whole Weasley's family and the Dursleys were being payed as well. For the last seven years he has been blinded. Ginny, the bitch, has even tried putting love potions in his drink.  
He stared at the letter one last time before making up his mind and went to get his coat from the hanger he kept in the library. He was determined to make them pay. Pay for everything. Pay for the lives lost. Pay for all of his suffering. The wizarding world could fuck its self, but first he needs to go to gringotts. I walked into Gringotts wizarding bank and walked up to the front desk.

"I need to see griphook on matters concerning the Potter Family" I said to the goblin behind the desk using a firm but respectful tone. The goblin looked up from a long piece of parchment and sneered.

"And who may you be?" The goblin asked looking quite i

* * *

ntimidating for a creature his height.  
"I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black" I said and the goblin scrambled to get griphook looking quite flustered that he hadn't recognized me. A few moments later a griphook walked into the room with a expensive looking tiny muggle business suit.

"Ah Lord Potter-Black how may I be of service today?" Griphook asked in a respectful tone which surprised the other goblins listening in on the conversation.  
"Maybe we should go to a more private room" I suggested smiling softly at the goblin to then ushered me into his office.

I sat down on one of the chairs thanking Griphook for the tea as he placed it down I front of me.  
"What do you wish to speak of Lord Potter ? Surely you are not here just to sit and have a talk over tea" Griphook stated making me laugh at the blunt statement.  
"As blunt as always Griphook, but you are correct I am not here for pleasantries" I said to him getting serious now. He motioned for me to continue which I did gladly.

" I am here because of the fact that for the past 15 years since the first defeat of Voldemort, Dumbledore has been giving MY money to various people without my consent" I spoke with unrestrained rage in my voice. I looked at the goblin only to find that he broke the teacup in his hands to pieces. "That filthy goat" Griphook said with rage and disgust lacing his tone. "Don't worry Lord Potter there is a way to get all of that money back and more" The goblin said reassuring me. I looked at him with glee as I spoted his malicious grin.

"I'm listening"

* * *

It has been two months since my visit to gringotts and I am currently packing everything with the help of the house elfs. And by everything I mean EVERYTHING. A few weeks ago the head goblin told me of a way to leave this place for good. He spoke of a portal that only the direct heir of the peverell line could open and close. It is a portal which could open a door to another universe. I thanked the goblin repeatedly after he showed me how to open and close the portal between the two worlds.

I went to knockturn alley and bought a couple dozen bottomless trunks. I have completely emptied the libraries of all the families which I am the lord of. This includes the Black, Peverell, Le fey, and Emryss along with the founders vaults and properties as well. Currently I am the wealthiest wizard in the world.

In addition to the books I already have I went and practically bought all of the books from stores all over Europe. This also includes muggle cook books and medical books. I have books rangeing from how to plant trees to making magical tents. I also bought books on wand making and broom crafting.

I now have all the seeds of all the plants in the wizarding world also including the rarest ones. I have also collected the basilisk parts which are rightfully mine. While on this little shopping spree of mine I also purchased a couple magical creatures to bring with me. The unicorn herd of hogwarts has voluntarily approached me in their wish to leaves its me because they feel that the wizarding world has become too corrupt. I have purchased a whole herds of winged horses. These include Abraxan winged horses and Thestral.

Of course no shopping spree is without clothes. Since I am going to a place of Japanese culture I decided to buy kimonos. I have bought a whole normal trunk full of Acromantula silk kimonos with beautiful designs and protection runes sown into them. Along with these clothes I obtained some dragon hide boots,pants,and jackets. Of course I had to get silk bed sheets for the summer and velvet sheets for the winter.

Unsurprisingly all of the clothes make me look even girlier. My apperence has changed to the point where you can't evern tell I am male. This, of course has to do with my inheritance. Somewhere in my mums line was a veela and I have acquired the veela genes. Along with being a rare male veela I am also a bearer which mean I can get pregnant. So to be frank, I am a girl with manly bits.I have not gotten taller unfortunately. But my hair grew longer and is now up to my waist and falls in to glossy loose curls. My green eyes have gotten greener and now has shades of silver in them. My lips have gotten plumper and rosier. My check bones are higher and my hips wider. My bum has also gotten noticeably bigger. It's a good thing I'm gay or I would freak out more then I did when I found out.

Dumbledore has been sentenced to Azkaban prison for the next 10 years along with Molly,Arthur,Ron,Ginny,and Hermione. All of the money they have received and all the money they owned before that now belongs to me. Thankfully the twins,Bill,Percy,and Charlie had nothing to do with the theft of my money and have not even received a single knut which is weird. This is proof that pureblood families should stop having kids after the first five. Look how he last two Weasley's kids turned out. Complete bonkers.

I have informed Neville and Luna of my leaving along with the now Prewett brothers. While they are sad of my moving they are ok with it as long as I come to visit sometimes and vice versa.

I shut the last trunk and sighed. Finally all of the packing is over. I felt something land on my shoulder and glanced toward it. My beautiful-used-to-be-an-owl-but-is-actually-a-Phoenix was perched there rubbing her soft head on my cheek.  
I smiled as I rubbed her head. She nipped my ear affectionately before gracefully flying to her golden perch. I looked around at the now empty room and went across the hall to Teddy's nursery where he was sleeping. I picked him up as I looked around. His room was also packed and the only thing there was his crib which would also be packed in a moment.

"Dobby!" I called one of my house elves. A soft pop could be heard as a small creature appeared in the room looking at me with huge watery eyes.  
"Yes Master Harry! What can Dobby be doing for yous?" Dobby asked eagerly wanting to please his precious master Harry. I smiled fondly at Dobby.  
"Could you please put this crib in one of teddy's trunks?" I asked Dobby who eagerly complied

I held teddy close to my chest as he slept peacefully. I back to my room where all the trunks were gathered.  
"Potter elves gather!" I called out and at once soft pops filled the room. Three dozen elves filled the room. I looked at the tiny creatures dressed with clean pillow cases and smiled. I nodded to them and 18 of them grabbed the trunks and the rest held on to the Unicorns and winged horses. I looked at hedwig silently telling her to stay on my shoulder in her owl form. She got the hint and landed gracefully on my shoulder.I gave last minute instructions to the elves and opened the portal. I stepped into the portal and watched as my vision was filled with shades of blue and purple

_  
"To those who have given up on love:I say, 'Trust life a little bit'"

_  
In a clearing not to far away from the yellow path that leads to konoha a swirl of blue and purple gets bigger and bigger. From the portal a person steps out followed by small creatures holding onto trunks and other bigger creatures that resemble horses.  
Harry looked down at the precious bundle in his arms. 'You're all I have left' Harry thought clutching Teddy closer to his chest. He would make sure that Teddy is happy in this strange new land. Away from the greedy clutches of the Wizards back home, he would make sure his godson, now son is safe and happy.

Teddy is only 9 months old so he needs to be taken care of carefully. It's a good thing that he has elves and mothering instincts. Harry turned around and looked down at the army of house elves that he brought along with him. They were looking up at him expectantly.

Okay so I need to go and discuss our move into konoha so I need all of you to set up the tents and sit inside them, make sure that they are concealed so you all don't get hurt" I instructed my elves and smiled as they nodded to each word that came out of my mouth. I stayed a bit longer to watch them set up wizarding tents and enter them before nodding in approval.

I started heading down the yellow path, towards the direction of konoha. I looked at the map in my right hand while supporting Teddy with my left arm. It's a good thing we landed close to konoha. I would only take a 5 minute walk. I glanced at hedwig who was looking around us trying to find any threat. I chuckled at her cautious antics. I guess being in war does that to you.

"Let's hope Lady Luck smiles upon us" I whispered gazing at the blazing sun.  
I looked up in shock at the MASSIVE green gates. 'Merlin's saggy left cheek' I thought in shock as I gaped at the gates. I have never seen gates as huge as these but then again I do come from a different world. I guess huge gates are the trend in this world.  
The gates of Konoha was heavily guarded by shinobi. Even more so then usual because of the threat of war looming above the elemental nations. The routine for the shinobi guarding the gates were quite repetitive. They check the passports of the visiting shinobi and civilians while making sure they are real, though they keep their eyes on the shinobi more then the civilians. They always have at least 5 hyuugas to make sure there aren't any henges or genjutsus on the passports or on the people visiting. They check the caravans of merchants to make sure there aren't any illegal supplies there. Any suspicious acts are to be reported to the Hokage no delays.

The two Chunin guarding the gates like usual looked up in interest at the stranger. The eternal chunins as they are called by many stared at the beautiful women, as they don't know that he is actually male, and gawked at his snowy white owl. Hedwig, feeling their stares turned her head to stare at them. The guards were startled at the Amber pools of the owl. The beautiful woman turned to look at what her companion was looking at and found himself looking at to men with their mouths open.  
Izumo and Kotetsu prided themselves on the fact that they could be calm in most situations as shinobi. But kami, this woman was beautiful.

HaRi smiled softly and walked towards them. He stopped just a few steps in front of the table and grinned at them, tucking a lose strand of hair behind his ear. He watched amused as the men's faces flushed with color.

"Hello" Hari greeted the two gawking ninja while bowing politely. After a few seconds of awkward silence a rock was thrown at the back of the head of the one with a bandage across his nose. Hari looked at the direction where the rock came from and smiled becoming even more amused at the fact that most of the ninjas on patrol were now staring at them, mostly him. He shifted a bit and held Teddy a bit closer getting a little bit nervous. This movement made Izumo and Kotetsu's eyes look at the small bundle in Harry's arms. They looked at each other embarssed for starring at a mother.  
"Erm welcome to konoha, what can we do for you miss?" Izumo asked trying to compose himself.

"My son and I are here to apply for permission to move to konoha" Hari's soft bell like voice filled the ears of the two ninja. Hari took out his and Teddy's passports and handed them to Kotetsu who then proceeded to check them. After a few moments the turned back to Harry.

"You need to walk straight ahead until you see a big red building, remember to becareful because there are shinobi everywhere and some get a bit frisky with their training" Kotetsu said while thinking of two enthusiastic men in green spandex.  
"Thank you" Hari smiled politely before bowing and walking inside the village.

"Wow, what a beauty" Izumo breathed as he stared after the 'woman'.

"Yeah we haven't seen anyone that beautiful since forever, we have to tell the others!" Kotetsu said before running in the direction of the bar shinobi usually go into.

'When will that idiot stop doing stuff like this?' Izumo wondered to himself.

My eyes swept over everything as I walked forwards. I smiled at the laughter and smiles as parents watched their kids run around. The shops were all colorful and sold a variety of different things. There where weapon shops and clothes shop which I will make sure to visit later. I looked at the bookstores and my eyebrow rose as I spotted a book with a male chasing a female on a cover of a book colored orange and another colored blue.  
I looked in fascination at the shinobi who were jumping from roof to roof in fast blurs. I wondered if Teddy would want to be one when he grew up. I would support any decision he makes but I don't know if I can handle him putting himself in danger everyday. I looked down at my son and brushed his hair back smiling as he grabbed my finger as I tucked his small fist inside the silk blanket.

I finally reached the center of the village and stared at the big red building. The Gryffindor in me did a happy dance at the sight of my house color.  
"Go Gryffindor!" I cheered

I entered the building and walked toward the front desk where a brown haired man with glasses was sitting lazily. He handed me the papers that were required to be filled out for all the new people who move into Konoha. After 30 minutes I had finished filling out the incredibly long questions. I gathered the papers that Griphook had fixed up for me and handed them to the receptionist.

I watched he'd as his eyes gradually got larger. He looked at me to the paper and back again a few times before clearing his throat.  
"W-welcome to Konoha m-my l-lady, I mean l-lord" He stuttered as he gathered the papers and looked at me with a gleam of greed in his eyes.  
"We are so pleased that you have decided to move to our glorious village my lord" The man gushed. "All of your paper seems to be in order so please I will escort you to the security checks"

I looked at him in surprise. He now looked nervous.  
"Not that you have anything to fear, it's just a brief check to make sure there aren't any weapons or anything on you that would be harmful to the village, not that I believe so or anything" The recepionist continued to bable for a few moments beofore collecting himself and escorting me to the security checks.

The check wasn't that bad. They just checked my clothes although embarrassed about it. They checked for glamors or what they call here, genjutsu. After everything was sorted they welcomed me to konoha and sent me on my way.

After leaving the Hokage tower I asked around for directions to a place where I could purchase a large bit of land. They soon lead me to 'Shizuka's Property Dealer'. It wasn't like the manor sellers back home. The place seemed quite ordinary. I walked in and there was a old man sitting behind the desk with a toothpick in his mouth.

"hello, I am here to buy quite a big piece of land with a living property included" I spoke and watched as he stood up and motioned for me to follow him to his office.  
"What type of home are you looking for?" He asked as he gathered a huge load of paperwork.

"I want a big house but not too big and 1000 acres of land" I said and watched as the man nodded to himself and got more papers out. He spread them out on the table and to,d me to choose the one that suits my tastes.

I looked at all of them, one or two weren't bad but then I spotted the perfect one. It looked like the Manor back home which is good because then it would look at least a bit like home to teddy. It had a stream in the background which would be perfect for my green house. The land was big enough for the horses to roam around and even had a large stable for them. The house was nice with a big library and 15 bedrooms and a sunroom. I would have to get the elves to make a pool inside the house but other then that it was all good. The kitchen was spacious with floors made out of marble which reminded me that I need to go shopping.

I took the paper and nodded to the salesman. He took the paper with glee and told me the price. 3,000,000 ryo which wasn't a bad price. I gave him the proper amount and thanked him as he gave me the keys to the house and a map with direction on how to get there.

I finally got to our new home and grinned. It was perfect. The paint was a bit faded but Dobby and the others could repaint them later. I walked inside and observed my surroundings and nodded with satisfication. I instructed Hedwig to go and give directions to the elfs. Hedwig trilled and vanished in a swirl of white flames. A few moments later Dobby and my army of elves appeared in the mailroom with the trunks and the horses.  
I told the 10 of the elves to go ready the master bedroom and teddy's nursery. 15 of the other remaining elves will start cleaning and repainting the house. 3 of the 9 remaining elves will go and put the horses in the stable making sure to feed them with the food we brought from home. The last of them will go make the greenhouse in the backyard while I go shopping.

I kissed Teddy's forehead.

"Welcome home Teddy"


	3. Chapter 2

A most mediocre person can be the object of a love which is wild, extravagant, and beautiful as the poison lillies of the swamp

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

It's been a week since Hari and teddy had arrived at Konoha and things have been running smoothly. The house elves and Harry have finally finished redecorating the house. The walls downstairs were painted a creamy color and each room was painted different colors. The kitchen was painted a light brown. Hari's room is painted an emerald green like his eyes. Teddy's room is a soft pastel green.

Hari hired a team of goblins right after settling in his new home. He had them setup wards all over the house and lands he owned over his own wards so that his house would be safe from anything and everything. He also had hem build a huge gate in front of his house with a head of a lion And a lioness in front that talks much like the portraits back at hogwarts. The lions will only open the gates if Hari tell them to do so. If a person tries to enter force fully then the wards will take care of them.

The greenhouse has been setup and all of the seeds have been planted. Next to the big greenhouse is another smaller greenhouse which Hari used to grow medicial herbs that he will use for tea's and other things, and he grew spices to use for the food he cooks. It took awhile for the Hari to get the land in front of his house ready for a garden but he got it ready and already planted different flowers rangeing from roses to chrysanthemums. He used some special potion that he put in the soil to make sure that any type of plant could grow in the soil.

The Unicorns, Threstrals, and Abraxan horses have gotten settled in nicely and spend the days running around just basking in the sunlight. Hari has been planning to use some unicorn hair and Hedwig's tears for some healing salves and drinks that he will sell later in his café.

The green eyed beauty decided that even though he has enough money to last nine lifetimes he should still do something to keep occupied. Cooking is one thing that Hari loved doing and the only good thing that came out of his stay with the Dursleys.

While he was shopping in the market a week ago he spotted a nice place that was for sale right in the center of Konoha. It was a nice place with a lot of windows, large space inside, and a big kitchen. It already included the thing used to display desert so he didn't have to go through the trouble of putting one in there.

It took Hari three days to get the place to look presentable and he has to say that the place turned out quite well. The house elves were to busy and he didn't want to bother the poor tired creatures so he worked on the cafe all by himself while having Missy, one of the older house elves, look after Teddy.

Hari made sure that the windows were big enough that ninjas could jump out or in if there was an attack on the village. Hari wanted to crater to both ninjas and civilians but mostly to ninjas. Because of this he made sure that there was a lot of space between tables so that the shinobi could move around freely. There were also private booths if they wanted privacy.

Hari wants a classy yet homey sort of cafe. He had the walls painted into a magical forest with a variety of magical creatures in it. It was a beautiful forest. There were large glittery trees with multicolored leaves. There was a big lake on one of the walls where the mermaids splashed around with the water nymphs. On another wall there was a night sky painted on it with the constellations and everything. The centaurs were there looking up at the sky while discussing something just like the ones in the forbidden forest. The saytars played beautiful music on their flutes while leaning against a tree. There were unicorns, phoenixes, pegasuses, fairies and more that were playing around in the forest. There was magic in the painting so all of them moved around like the portraits in the wizarding world. They actually saw you, waved and played with you. The painting was for decoration but mostly for the children since he thought that the children might like to look and chase the paintings since they moved around.

The glass display area will soon be filled with deserts from Hari's homeland. There would be a menu at each table that will be changed each week. Drinks like tea, latte, coffee, butter-beer, and sodas will be served. There would also be an area to the side where herbs and healing salves would be sold.

The temperature inside the café would be cool because of the runes that Hari set up around it. It won't be cold but it won't be cool enough so that they don't sweat from the heat outside. There was a fireplace in the corner which Hari added there himself. That area was warmer than the rest of the cafe but isn't warm enough to make you sweat. In the winter the fire would get warmer.

The fire place was furnished with comfy sofas, a fireplace chair, and a rocking rocking chair. There was a small library filled with children's books. There were books like Alice in Wonderland, Cinderella, Three little pigs, and Sleeping Beauty.

The rest of the cafe was furnished with wooden square tables and comfertable leather tables had purple colored crystals floating I front of the chairs close to the center of the table. The crystals were there because when their order was ready all Hari had to do was but the dishes on the right number of the table on the transport runes on the kitchen counter and the food will take place of the purple crystal. After they are done with their food the plates will disappear and the purple crystals are back. There were also cylinder lights with designs handing from the ceiling giving the cafe a serene look. The cafe was finally finished. Now only the opening was left.

"Cafe Lily is ready to be Open!"

Next morning Hari was running around shooting cleaning spells everywhere. He knew that he cleaned the cafe yesterday but a little extra cleaning wouldn't hurt right? So here he was panicking because his cafe was due to open in an hour.

Hari baked various pastries. Chocolate chip cookies, brownies, croissant(Butter and chocolate), èclairs, cinnamon buns, at least 10 different types of cakes, and 20 different tarts. The smell of chocolate,cinnamon, and fruit blended together to create a heavenly smell.

Today Hari was dressed in a emerald green silk kimono decorated by silver designs. How ironic for him to be wearing slithering colors. The kimono really did bring out his eyes though. His hair was done in a French braid bun with two golden chopsticks with violet gems all over them.

"Let's do this" he spoke to himself in encouragement and fliped the closed sign to open. Not even five minutes later, people started to pour in. It started with a few people and then a whole crowd came. It seemed like for every one person that left, five more would come in. The desserts were gone in the blink of an eye. Hari had Mipsy,who was in a glamour, handle the customers orders while he went to cook and bake again. Sippsy,Kibby, and Dizzy were in charge of making the drinks while Nippy,Uzzy, and Frappy were in charge of watching over the deserts while he cooked.

Before he knew it the day was over and it was time for the cafe to close. The cafe had been a huge success. Although most of the men came to stare at Hari they quickly had another reason to come. Rumors of the emerald eyes beauty and 'her' cafe spread across Konoha faster than a wild fire.

Hari's life would get even more complicated with the appearance of a certain ninja coming back home from a mission.

Team 10 along with Team 7, Team 8, and Team Guy returned from their mission from Suna to save Gaara. They sighed as they watched Lee and Guy race. They were up to their usual antics again.

"Poor Kakashi-sensei" Tenten muttered making Sakura nod looking on with sympathy at her sensei being carried by Maito Guy.

"First Place !" They heard Guy sensei shout with his hands up in triumph.

"Second Place!" Lee shouted after stopping right next to his sensei. Guy turned to look at lee with a exaggerated sad expression.

"Lee you did not come in second-" Guy Sensei started and was cut off by a dramatic gasp by lee whose eye was twitching.

"You came in THIRD! Kakashi who I was carrying came in second, you are one lucky man Kakashi" Guy spoke to his ETERNAL rival who was knocked out on his back.

I will do better next time guy sensei!" Lee yelled with fire in his eyes. Guy got tears in his eyes.

"LEE!" Guy ran toward his student with open arms.

"GUY SENSEI!" Lee yelled running towards his sensei. They both met halfway, embracing each other with a sunset in the background.

The rest of the teams were looking at them with different expressions. Neji's left eye was twitching madly. Tenten had a huge tick mark on her forehead. Hinata was looking away with a blush on her face. Shino was stareing passively at them. The rest were just looking at them with jaws wide open. The shocked silence was broken by the two chunin guarding the gate.

"YO! Back already? How was the mission?" Izumo asked while walking towards them. The shinobi snapped out of it and looked towards him.

"It went great dattebayyo!" Naruto said with a grin remembering Gaaras welcome back at suna.

"That's goo-" Izumo was cut off by a guy that bumped into him running in what looked to be in a hurry towards the center of the village. The other ninja looked at Izumo who looked like this was a normal occurrence which was by this point. Izumo and Kotetsu both knew where the guy was running off too clutching his paycheck like a lifeline.

"Ah that's right, some interesting things happened while you were on your mission" Kotetsu said. The young shinobi looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"While you were on your mission the village got an addition. The reason why the guy was running was probably to go to her cafe. It's quite popular around the village especially among the males." Kotetsu explained with a dreamy look on his face. Izumo rolled his eyes as the ninjas curiosity grew.

"The owner is quite beautiful, she moved here with her son about 2 weeks ago." Izumo said before dragging Kotetsu off to their post with a wave which was returned.

"Hm a new cafe we should go" Ino said to Choji who nodded eagerly.

"Anyplace with food is good" Choji said as Shikamaru nodded his head lazily.

"You can guys can come too" Ino said turning to the rest of her comrades who agreed enthusiastically except for Naruto who wanted to get ramen but was shut up by Sakura with a punch to the face.

"Tch, troublesome"

True love is eternal, infinite, and always like itself. It is equal and pure, without violent demonstrations: it is seen with white hairs and is always young in the heart.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shikamaru was walking down the battered road to the market. His mother, Yoshino Nara, had sent him off to buy some things for dinner tonight. Honestly the woman seemed to try everything to get her son and husband to be a little active.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru muttered in annoyance. He looked around the village while he walked. The sun had just begun to rise and the owners of the shops were opening for another day. As lazy as he was, Shikamaru loves his village as much as any devoted shinobi. It made him happy to see the villagers happy and content.

Shikamaru turned his head to look at the Hokage monument and marveled at the beauty of the sun rising making a beautiful scene. A small breeze passed by and ruffled his loose hair. He had no time to tie his hair up today seeing as his mother kicked him of the house as soon as he woke up.

Shikamaru felt a small body collide into his and looked down. He saw a lithe body on the ground with a basket right next to the body. Shikamaru kneeled down to help the person up and came face to face with emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you" Hari said looking up at the figure that towered over him. He stood up and starred at the dark blue eyes that looked over him. Hari blushed delicately and bent down to reach for his basket only to find that the other man had already had it in his grasp.

"Let me carry that for you, it's the least I could do for knocking you down" Shikamaru said while looking at the emerald eyes beauty. And he was truly a beauty. Long dark hair fell to his back in silky curls. Smooth milky unblemished skin. Big green eyes that resembled an emerald that were framed by long dark eyelashes. High cheekbones that were flushed with color. A small delicate nose. He had a small frame. Small waist and wide hips. Most people would assume that the long haired beauty was a girl but Shikamaru's IQ wasn't over 200 for nothing. He was simply an extremely beautiful male.

"You don't have to" Hari said his cheeks getting redder as he shyly looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at Harry with a soft gaze. He found himself wanting to make the ebony haired beauty blush even more.

"I insist, I am Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru introduced himself wanting to know the strangers name. Hari was sure he was redder than George's hair by now with the way he was blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm Hari Potter-Black pleasure to you" Hari said looking up at the teenager with a timid smile. Shikamaru found the smaller male endearing with the way he looked up at him with a small smile. He gave a small smirk and let Hari lead the way to the direction he was heading.

He and Hari eventually ended up at a classy yet homey looking cafe. Hari opened the door and entered, motioning for Shikamaru to enter as well. Hari took the basket from Shikamaru with a thank you while telling him to sit down at one of the tables. He gave the basket with the ingredients for tea to Misty who was wearing a glamour. The glamour was held by the necklace that she was wearing. As long as she and the other elves were wearing the necklace the glamour would stay and be undetectable. So to others misty looked like a looked like a woman in her late twenties.

Shikamary watched as Hari handed the basket to a woman and entered one of the doors. He looked around at the cafe in amazement. The paintings were beautiful and one of the fish like women actually waved at him! The decorations and furniture were wonderful and the chair he was sitting on was actually the most comfertable chair his bum has had the pleasure of sitting on.

Hari came back five minutes later with a cup of tea in one hand and a slice of cake in the other. He set it down I front of Shikamaru and told him to eat it as a thank you for carrying his basket. Shikamaru took a bite out of the cake and was surprised at how good it was. He finished the rest of the cake in seconds while sipping the tea which was equally as delicious. He voiced his opinions as watched as the blush he was slowly beginning to adore dance across the feminine males cheeks once again. Hari looked down shyly at the unexpected compliment and thanked Shikamaru.

"So I've never seen you in Konoha before, have you just recently moved here?" Shikamaru asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I felt like my son and I needed a change of scenery and so here we are" Hari said to Shikamaru making him surprised that the teen already had a child at such a young age.

"Your son?" The Nara asked.

"Yes my son teddy, he is almost a year old and I adore him" Hari said with his eyes twinkling while he gushed about his son. His love for his son made the genius smile while listening to the bell like voice of Hari which he felt he could listen to for hours.

All too soon it was time for Shikamaru to leave to buy the supplies his mother needed. Harry was sad to see the handsome male leave but brightened when Shikamaru said he'd come again. Hari packed some sweets for Shikamru to take home and waved to him as he left.

After Hari closed the door, he leaned on it with a wide smile. Something about the tall handsome male drew him in. He grinned as he danced his way to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to see Shikamaru again.

Shikamaru and his father sighed in unison as they listened to his mother gush about the wonderful sweets he brought home.

"My son has finally got some sort of sense!" Yoshino said as she praised her son for getting sweets that actually tastes good while throwing a dirty look at her husband. The last time he bought her sweets they tasted bland and mushy. Her son had brought some sweets home for her and they actually tasted good!

"Where did you get these anyway?" She asked curious about the place where he bought the wonderful sweets, she would make sure to visit the place as soon as possible.

"I met the newest addition to our village awhile ago and helped with some stuff and was given these as a thank you gift" Shikamaru replied to his mothers question and watched as her eyes grew wider.

"You mean Hari-Chan's cafe? I have been meaning to go there but the place is always full" Yoshino said while looking at her son in disbelief.

The Nara heir nodded while a small smile played at the corner of his lips at the thought of Hari. The enticing male had been on his mind since he left the cafe. The mere thought of the blush spreading across Hari's pale cheeks made him want to ravish the smaller male. The thought was weird since he never expressed any sort of interest at the same sex or the opposite sex infact. The fact that this complete stranger had him lusting after him was strange.

"You do know he is male right?" Shikamaru asked his mother. He and his father watched as a teacup dropped from her fingers and crash to the floor as her eyes got impossibly huge. She stood there with her mouth open in shock.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!

_\\\\\\_\\\\\\\\\\_

"Boom!"

The door of the Nara families main house burst open. At once Team 7,8,10 and team Guy entered the Nara house. Neji and Tenten apologized for the intrusion while the rest just entered as if they lived there.

They walked in to see Shikamaru and his parents having breakfast. Shikamaru's mother ushered them to sit at the table and asked them if they were hungry, all of them shook their head negatively. Shikamaru didn't even spare them a glance and drank his miso soup.

"Hurry up and eat Shika-Baka! We are supposed to go to that Cafe remember?!" Ino yelled irritated. Shikamaru sighed and got up knowing that ino would keep nagging at him until he was finished. He gathered his dishes and put them in the sink.

"Kaa-San! Old man! I'm leaving" Shikamru said and walked out yawning.

"Bring back some sweets Shika!" He heard his mother yell and lazily raised his hand showing that he heard her. Shikamaru and the gang left the Nara compounds and walked to the center of the village.

"Neh what do you think the mysterious beauty will look like?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"I bet she is curves with big boobs and loves dogs" Kiba said as if it was the truth.

"No way! She must be a plum women who has a love for food" Choji said while munching on his chips. More predictions were spoken and Shikamaru just ignored them already having met the beauty. Tch, wonder how they'll take it once they find out Hari is male.

They finally stopped in front of the distinct looking cafe. Shikamaru was eager to see Hari again. It was a good thing they came early because the place wasn't as busy as it usually is. This morning it was filled with shinobi and two or three civilians.

They entered the cafe and the beautiful face of Hari greeted them. Today he was wearing a red kimono with flower designs on it. He had his hair down and braided with jewels woven into it.

"Goodmorning! Welcome to Cafe Lily please allow me to escort you to you table" Hari spoke with a cheerful smile on his face. Hari began leading them to their table with the strange floating purple crystals that Shikamaru had seen last time and it was then that he noticed Shikamaru's presence. Hari's face flushed a bright red and he offered a small smile and walked away quickly.

"Wow" Kiba said with a dreamy smile as the other boys even Neji nodded. The girls looked on in jealousy.

"She is most youthful!" Lee said with hearts in his eyes.

Shikamaru just sighed and looked at the menu, the others soon did the same. A few minutes later Hari came to take their orders.

"So what would you like to day?" Hari asked./p

"I would like Swiss roll with a cup of jasmine tea" Ino ordered

"I want three èclairs with Darjeeling tea" Sakura said. The others followed their example until it got to Naruto.

"Do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked

"No unfortunately we do not" Hari said with an amused smile. Naruto pouted before ordering a Chiffon cake and a butter beer, because it was a funny name. Hari finally turned to Shikamaru and shifted nervously. Shikamaru smirked obviously enjoying how shy Hari was around him. Ino and Sakura stared at them along with Neji and Tenten.

"W-what would you like?" Hari finally got out tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. The motion made Shikamaru want to touch Hari's hair.

"Opera cake and earl gray tea" Shikamaru ordered watching Hari write it down on a pad.

"Your orders will be here in a moment" Hari bowed slightly and walked away. Shikamaru stared at his back before turning around only to find four intense pairs of eyes on him. Ino,Sakura,Neji,and Tenten were stareing at him. He looked at them strangely before shrugging.

A couple minutes later the strange purple crystals that were I front of them were replaced with delicious looking desserts and tea. The others were just as startled as he was but forgot about it after their hunger got to them. They moaned as the sweet flavor hit their tongue. As expected they finished rather quickly and sadly they had to go train. They walked up to the counter to pay the bill.

"That will be 2413.37 yen" Hari said and they all payed their share of the bill. Has Shikamaru haded over the money their hands brushed together and Hari's ears turned red at the tips. Something seemed to click in Inos head and she whispered into Tenten's ear who giggled with her.

"My youthful flower you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met ! PLEASE GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Lee shouted while holding Hari's hand and kneeling. Hari looked at Lee a bit bewildered at his confession.

"Woman? I'm sorry lee-san but I'm male" Hari said while slyly pulling his hand away from lees grasp as he stared at her gobsmacked. The rest of the cafe heard him and turned to look at Hari in shock.

"NANI?!"

"NO WAY! YOU'RE PRETTIER THAN SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto shouted and Sakura promptly smacked him up side the head.

"Surprise?"


End file.
